


My relationship with my Butler

by Penguinquinn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinquinn/pseuds/Penguinquinn
Summary: Just a relationship between a boy and his Butler.





	My relationship with my Butler

Chapter one: Cookies and cake  
Ciel Smirked knowing he could get his way by ordering Sebastian.  
Sebastian moved closer to his younger master getting down on his knees.  
Ciel whined wanting more right then.  
Sebastian smiled devilish as he slowly played with Ciel's dick while feeling the young boy get harder.   
Ciel slightly moaned, he moved around as he go hornier. "Sebastian suck it." Ciel demanded not wanting to wait any longer.  
Sebastian chuckled then licked the tip of Ciel's dick and slowly sucked it teasing Ciel.  
Ciel whined wanting Sebastian to suck harder and faster.  
Sebastian starred sucking faster and harder.  
Ciel moaned " Fuck Me Sebastian."  
Sebastian stopped and said "No young master, you can't handle that right now."  
Ciel was determined to get his way.  
" Sebastian this is and order."   
Sebastian sighed. "As you wish young master."  
Sebastian picked Ciel up and moved him farther up the bed, he put three fingers in Ciel's mouth then put each finger inside Ciel.  
Ciel whimpered in pain. "Sebastian it hurts but it feels so good."

 

//this is from my wattpad in case you've read this before//


End file.
